


El demonio hecho humano

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: La vida de un barbero [2]
Category: Sweeney Todd (2007)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La apariencia del barbero de la Calle Fleet, da mucho que pensar y esconde grandes misterios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El demonio hecho humano

Siempre se le ve en la misma posición. Observando, desde la ventana, la Calle Fleet.

Su piel tiene una palidez que pareciera que está muerto, que no corre sangre por sus venas. Pero no es de ese modo, la sangre que corre por sus venas hierve por la venganza.

Sus ojos muestran tal frialdad que podrían asustar hasta al más valiente. Pero esos ojos no siempre mostraron frialdad. Hace años atrás mostraban alegría, ganas de vivir. No mostraban ese odio que lo viene carcomiendo desde hace largos quince años.

Grandes círculos negros rodean sus ojos. Dándole un aire mucho más intimidante.

Esas ojeras se deben a las pesadillas que cada noche no le dejan dormir. Su alma, que alguna vez fue pura, ahora solamente está podrida. Teñida por la sangre de las vidas de inocentes que han arrebatado sus navajas, sus preciadas amigas.

En su cabello negro, como su alma, solamente hay un gran mechón blanco. Eso es lo más intimidante de su persona junto con sus ojos.

Parado en ese lugar, piensa como llevar a cabo su venganza. Matar al juez que lo envió injustamente a la cárcel. Que le arrebato a su familia. Su vida. Convirtiéndolo en el demonio sediento de sangre y de venganza que es hoy.

Escucha la campana de la barbaría sonar.

Lentamente se voltea y observa un hombre. "Vaya", piensa, "hoy habrá carne extra".

Le señala al hombre la silla de barbero. Una silla aparentemente normal. Aparentemente, ya que en esa silla se han perdido muchas vidas.

Cuando el hombre se sienta. Él saca una de sus preciadas amigas y comienza a afilarla.

Antes de que la víctima en la silla se dé cuenta, su garganta es cortada y la silla se echa hacia atrás. Lanzándolo al sótano en el cual será cocinado y vuelto una empanada de carne, que se venden muy bien en la pastelería debajo de la barbería de aquel demonio sangriento.

El barbero demoniaco limpia con un pañuelo a su amiga de las manchas de sangre. Vuelve a caminar hacia la ventana que le muestra la calle. Solamente desea que el juez acuda pronto a su barbería que se ha hecho muy famosa, gracias a los halagos que él recibe al ser un gran barbero.

Cuando lo asesine vengara la muerte de su esposa, su adorada Lucy. Su hija, Johanna, será libre y irá con ese marinero, Anthony, que a él lo salvo.

Eso piensa el dominio creado por el odio. Con el único propósito por el cual Benjamín Baker dejo de existir, dando paso a la venganza hecha humano. Dando origen al diabólico Sweeney Todd.


End file.
